Day 2: 5:00am-6:00am
Story The following takes place between 5:00am-6:00am 5:00am Rachel and Kate were walking to the woods. Should we walk to my home? asked Rachel. That’s alright said Kate. Rachel and Kate were walking home. Is sending Angela a message, that we have a relation said Kate. Yes, said Rachel. Emma Taylor here on the phone. Annemarie Lambert walked to the guard. Could I have sleep, Annemarie? asked Emma. Sure, I will get here two times as many guards as it should be. Annemarie walked to Tom Jacob. How are the plans working out? asked Tom Jacob. Well, our unknown boss, Alex Martin has giving me information about a meeting with a woman. What’s her name? asked Tom. 5:15am Claire and Penelope were back at the prison. There is nothing wrong people, she saved my life. Give her a room with me. Juliet, Ranjina, Charlotte, Caroline and Melissa were looking at a guard. That’s Daniel Gilson. He has a card to get our uniforms said Juliet. How? asked Melissa. We’re going to us two of our own people said Juliet. His uniform has a card. This card can give us a way to the underground. If we go upstairs, we will find a place with all uniforms said Juliet. Does he know what we did? asked Ranjina. I’m not sure if he knows, but there’s a way to find out said Juliet. Juliet, Claire Smith want you, to her swimming pool said Daniel. Juliet was later at the swimming pool. Juliet and Penelope, you’re my favourite girls in this whole prison said Claire. You’re both strong girls, but I want to make some time with Juliet smiled Claire. Could I talk to Penelope for 1 minute? asked Juliet. Sure said Claire. Penelope, you should ask if Daniel Gilson is aware of the escapees. If he asks which escapees, go back to our group said Juliet. OK, said Penelope. 5:22am Juliet and Claire were kissing in the swimming pool. Penelope walked to Daniel. There I go said Penelope. Do you have heard it from the escapees? asked Penelope. No, Penelope, I was sleeping at that time and people don’t talk that much to me said Daniel. Penelope was walking back. Juliet stopped. I love you to much said Claire. I have to go said Juliet. Juliet walked downstairs and saw two guards: Amy Larson and Danielle Pemmel. Juliet was sneaking slowly. Amy and Danielle were walking away. Juliet was runnin downstairs. She saw the group and walked to them. Somebody has to flirt with him said Juliet. Are you serious? said Ranjina. Caroline and Charlotte looked at him. Nobody talks to him said Penelope. That’s good said Juliet. 5:30am Angela was walking in Rachel Carlson’s house. Narlson, an agent was walking around the house. Angela was hiding herself. Randy Narlson was walking around the house. 5:32am Claire saw the group talking and she walked to the group. Could I talk to you? asked Claire to Charlotte. Sure said Charlotte. Penelope pays me to do this job, so we have to get the jacket from Daniel Gilson. We need the card said Charlotte. I’m not going to do that. I don’t want that anyone escapes from this prison said Claire. I know, we’re just acting for Juliet, but don’t think that I steal the card said Charlotte. Hey, Daniel, you can go with me said Claire. Claire and Charlotte were taking Daniel at the shower. Come Daniel said Claire. But you’re my boss. And she is a prisoner. We don’t can’t break rules said Daniel. Claire was taking out her clothes and was taking the clothes from Charlotte. Maybe we can break rules said Daniel. 5:45am Kate and Rachel were kissing. I can’t do this said Kate. Neither can I said Rachel. Rachel was taking out the clothes from Kate. Everything is sexy, your whole body…you’re so handsome said Rachel. I want to marry you, having children. You changed my whole day said Rachel. I can’t do this against Juliet said Kate. Kate start kissing Rachel further. Kate was kissing the body from Rachel. 5:55am Claire and Charlotte were kissing. Daniel start kissing the body from Claire. Nobody saw Juliet. Daniel stopped while Claire and Charlotte were further kissing. Where is my card? asked Daniel. Where is it? asked Daniel. A shot was heard and Juliet killed Daniel. 6:00am Category:Season 2 Episodes